1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a clamp assembly for securing elongated cylindrical members such as pipe, conduit, tubing or hose to a support surface, and more particularly, to a U-bolt clamp assembly with a cushion for securing such an elongated cylindrical member therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, there exists a clamp assembly having two clamp halves, and a stud non-rotatably anchored on one of the clamp halves. The stud includes an integral or separable spacer portion which controls the clamping force exerted on the cylindrical member and prevents deformation of the cylindrical member when the stud assembly is tightened.
An example of such a clamp assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,296, issued May 14, 1985, by Inventor Clarence A. Sherman, which is hereby incorporated by reference. THe patented clamp assembly includes an elastomeric cushion insert for indirectly engaging the cylindrical member through the cushion insert which partially encircles the cylindrical member and is retained within the clamp assembly. The cushion insert of the '296 patent includes a generally planar base portion with upwardly and inwardly extending arcuate side walls that substantially encompass the cylindrical member. The ends of the side walls form a gap. The side walls form a smooth continuous passageway extending axially through the cushion insert in which the cylindrical member is disposed. The side walls also include end flanges extending outwardly at the ends of the cushion insert to limit the relative axial movement between a clamp half disposed between the end flanges and the cushion insert.
One disadvantage of the above-referenced clamp assembly is that the assembly requires specially designed and manufactured components such as the clamp halves which therefore increases the cost of the assembly. Another disadvantage of such clamp assembly is that in certain situations a large amount of force must be exerted by the operator on the cushion insert to spread the side walls sufficiently apart to fit over and about the cylindrical member. A solution to this latter disadvantage is disclosed in Applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 287,007, filed Dec. 20, 1988, which is also hereby incorporated by reference. The clamp assembly of that application includes a means for increasing the ability of the cushion to flex to be disposed on and about the cylindrical member. One such means disclosed is in the form of a slot or living hinge incorporated in the passageway of the cushion insert. Also disclosed in that application is a means for preventing rotation of the cylindrical or other member within the clamp assembly.
A further disadvantage with prior known clamp assemblies of the type discussed is that for very large sizes of cylindrical members the cushion insert becomes exceedingly expensive.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide an economical clamp assembly that comprises an easy-to-use cushion insert to fit over cylindrical members, and an off-the-shelf means for clamping the cushion insert and cylindrical member to a support surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a clamp assembly which can be used for tubing, pipes and other cylindrical members of all sizes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cushion that will transmit the clamping force of a U-shaped rod member across the entire width of the cushion surface that is in engagement with the cylindrical member.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an economic clamp assembly that can be used on pipes, tubing or cylindrical members up to twenty-four inches in diameter.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cushion strip of a uniform cross section that can be cut to the appropriate length for a variety of cylindrical member sizes.